1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stick assembly that may be used to cut and remove the weed and to loosen the soil, and more particularly to a foldable stick assembly that is folded easily and conveniently, so that the volume of the foldable stick assembly is reduced, thereby facilitating storage and transportation of the foldable stick assembly, and thereby decreasing the cost of assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stick may be rested on the ground to provide an auxiliary support effect for the older people. However, the conventional stick has a fixed structure and cannot be folded, so that the volume of the stick is greatly increased, thereby causing inconvenience in storage of the stick, and thereby increasing the cost of transportation.